


It was never really hate. (They grew together)

by forkandgarden_3



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, No Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forkandgarden_3/pseuds/forkandgarden_3
Summary: Jade and Tori's relationship throughout the years.no real plot.  Fluffy.





	It was never really hate. (They grew together)

**Author's Note:**

> I know. I know. I'm trash.  
> But I always shipped Jade and Tori. back when the first few episodes came out in 2010.  
> And I just spent the past two days re-watching most of the episodes...so..yeah
> 
>  
> 
> honestly...this is more of a character study than anything. 
> 
> ...they should have ended up together.

So maybe she really did hate her...for a moment. Tori came out of nowhere and decided she was going to join her group of friends. She didn’t even audition. Saved her sister’s, and André’s ass by singing in the showcase. And was offered a scholarship to the school on the spot. Jade didn’t think it was fair.

But she found, that she didn’t really hate her. Not after that day in detention. Tori had gotten her attention. But she didn’t know in what way. She could admit, at least to herself, that Tori was talented, and had potential. Singing was definitely her strong point. Acting would have to come later, with more practice. But that didn’t mean never... Yeah. Tori definitely had potential.

It was jealousy. But only for a hot second. Who wouldn’t be jealous though? Everyone else had worked their asses off to attend HA. Tori literally sang her way in. No audition. No screening. One showcase. And she was in. But jealousy left her mind a few days later. Not even weeks or months. Days. They were in different classes. Jade was in it for the writing and acting. Singing was just something she did. Most students at Hollywood Arts could sing to a point. Tori was in it for singing. She wanted to be a pop star. Acting wasn’t really her game. So jealousy left.

In fact, she was rather impressed with Tori. She had guts. She could take her games and taunts. Maybe they affected her. Maybe they even knocked her down. But Tori always got back up. But she refused to be nice to the little latina. She wasn’t nice. Only to Cat. and Beck. Sometimes to André. But that was because she knew Cat for a long time. Beck was her boyfriend. And André was a lot less annoying than everyone else in school. Jade wasn’t nice. But sometimes she was.

Their relationship changed throughout their years together. First with Tori helping her with her play. That hug after everything was said and done.

And then getting back at those girls from Karaoke Dokie. There was a hug then too. A little awkward, since it was in front of so many people.

They shifted and started to play a long game. Tori was still afraid of her. But not as much. With the taunts and the stupid pranks, she grew a backbone. And Jade? … Jade mellowed out. Not so quick with the harsh words, and even the harsh words...weren’t as biting.

They knew...to a point. What they felt for each other. But still they played their game, danced their dance.

Ryder was a turning point. Jade didn’t trust him. Had a bad feeling about him. But she couldn’t warn Tori in the open without bringing suspicious eyes towards her. She did it in biting remarks. But when all was said and done, Tori thanked her. Silently, off to the side, where no one could hear or see them. She knew Jade was just looking out for her. Jade nodded, her arms not crossed for the first time in a long while.

Things changed even more when Mason Thonesmith picked Tori. Jade wasn’t jealous. Like always, singing wasn’t her thing. But she played her part. She had to. She was still fighting her feelings. Because she didn’t want to even think about why she was falling for Tori of all people. Why she already had. But then Beck tried to Kiss Tori. And Tori backed away. Called her a friend and couldn’t do that to her.

She confronted Mason, told him that she wouldn’t sing and that Tori should do it. She was always going to give the position back to Tori. It was her role. Steal the spot like the bitch everyone thought she was, give it back like the friend Tori knew her to be. It was her part. Tori knew, even if Jade never said anything, that she would be the one to sing.

They talked after that as well. Tori told her about Beck. Jade said she knew. They were in her room. Since it was downstairs and her parents were rarely, if ever, home. Tori’s family was always home. No place for a private conversation. They had taken off their makeup, their masks, their costumes. They were both in sweats. Jade had a black tank top on; her scars bare for only Tori to see, Tori with her glasses and a loose t-shirt, still hiding the small nicks on her rib cage.

This was another part for them to bond over. Self harm was a game they played long before they knew each other. But it was a game they tried to quit together. Jade didn’t know why Tori was allowed to see. Only Beck ever saw. And Cat that one time. But Beck never really understood. And Cat just tried to kiss the scars away.

Tori saw. And Tori understood. She never tried to kiss the scars away. They still didn’t acknowledge their feelings out loud. Maybe in their heads. But only late at night, in their rooms, alone.

Jade asked Tori. She didn’t deny it anymore, didn’t want to. But she didn’t want to be the first to say it. Tori tentatively took her hand, deciding her actions should come first, words wouldn’t do it justice. Because it wasn’t love. Not the fairytale kind anyway.

The kiss was soft, and slow. Fear still gripped both of them, but they pushed passed it. It was warm. Like a blanket, wrapping around them. They felt peaceful. Once twice, three times they kissed. Each one slow and warm. It felt, to both of them, like something had clicked into place.

It wasn’t love. Not like the TV shows and movies. It was admiration, respect. It was acceptance and compromise. Give and take. It wasn’t perfect. But it was something they had both been looking for.

Jade pushed her to be better, to stand up for herself, to look for creative solutions to stupid rules and problems. The obstacles she set up in their public life, only made Tori appreciate her caring more in their private. Because really, it was because Jade cared about her that she pushed her. Tried to propel her forward. Tori would have been complacent without it; would never have tried so hard to be better, fight for what she wanted. She never would have learned she had a voice.  

And Tori let her be. Told her her emotions were valid. Beck tried to keep her on a leash, even if it didn’t seem like that. But he did. Tori let her roam free, knowing, in the end, Jade would come back. Tori gave her a space to cry, to complain, to be angry. Let her emotions run, so that she didn’t bottle them up all the time. It was... cathartic. Like the pressure was gone from her shoulders. She didn’t need to be perfect. She was allowed to break down. Tori was there to catch the pieces. Jade returned the favor as many times as Tori caught her.

They decided it was best to leave things be for the time being. They didn’t need to publicly announce their relationship. That wasn’t them. She latched on to Beck, afraid that he would leave for someone nicer, smarter, more talented. She wasn’t afraid Tori would leave her. And Tori knew Jade wouldn’t do that to her.

Everything was slow with them. Soft, lazy touches. Warm kisses that weren’t desperate at all. They cuddled, just sharing a space together. No need to fill every second with meaningless chatter. They enjoyed their time together. Reading, doing school work, rehearsing lines. It was all very quiet and soft. Something they both needed. It was...nice.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer disclaimer. none of the characters are mine. victorious is owned by Nick.  
> can't do shit about it.


End file.
